Royal Relationship Problems
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: "I look to you both and see that it has finally come time for you to gain your own happiness in this life, rather than strive for other's benefit. For once it is your turn to be blessed. I wish you and Aqua the best of luck and for her to know that she has been gifted with a princess we all are proud to love."
1. Run Kamui Run

Accident.

That had been Kamui's first response when her little sisters asked about the bruises painted along the length of her neck.

It had been nearly 6 months since the family of nine had conquered and brought unity into their now shared land. Marx and Ryoma had been working to repair the kingdom's economy to what it had been before the war. While all the other siblings also began to bond with their counterparts and find ways of sharing their talents to help reign in the chaos. Kamui had never dared to imagine she'd ever get the best of both of her families.

However since the idea of sharing of the kingdom was Kamui's in the first place, she had been given the role of playing tie breaker whenever the two oldest brothers couldn't seem to meet a steady middle ground.

Seemed easy enough.

Unfortunately for the princess, the call of her unofficial title had come at the worst possible time.

Elise and Sakura had been sent to retrieve their second oldest sister early one morning. They had both eventually spotted her hanging about the royal garden and had raced to see who could reach her first.

However the moment their eyes saw the deep swollen markings along her throat, both completely forgot their task.

"Onee-chan?!"

"W-what happened to you?"

Kamui had been startled. She hadnt expected the two and not even realized that her under cloth had fallen and exposed her neck.

The princess immediately tried to play it off quickly, but the questions were coming at her rapidly.

"Did someone hurt you?"

"When did it happen?"

"Why are their so many bruises?"

"Did they try to choke you?!"

The white haired girl claims that she had fallen into her dresser late last night. Though neither seem to buy it yet. Mostly because it looks as though Kamui would have had to repeatedly fallen into a drawer to account for so many marks.

The two youngest continue to question Kamui for such a long time, that eventually Camilla and Hinoka are sent to see what had delayed the two. Marx and Ryoma were getting more ridiculous by the moment and the need for their tie breaker was becoming crucial.

By now, the young princess was nearly finished swaying her baby sisters into keeping quiet about her little accident.

As luck would have it though, the two oldest girls caught the tail end of the three's chat.

"-and thats why there is no need to tell anyone about this okay?"

"Certainly theres an exception for your big sisters, right Kamui?"

If Camilla's voice wasnt scary enough when casually talking about murdering people, it certainly was when it had a warning weaved through it like silk.

The white haired girl nearly bolted at the sight of her two older sisters. She hadnt even heard their steps, being too preoccupied with reassuring Elise and Sakura that her injury was nothing.

Hinoka raised a curious brow at her little red headed sister. The youngest Hoshidoian only ever tugged on her clothing when she had a secret to tell or if she felt uneasy.

Moving towards the others, the pegasus warrior crossed her arms.

"As rare as it is, I agree with Camilla. What exactly are you three hiding?"

Elise, dear sweet oblivious as all hell Elise, smiled up at her step sister.

"We were worried about the bruises on Onee-chan's neck, but its okay because she explained that she fell into her drawer last night!"

The second the word bruises and neck left the blonde's mouth, Kamui had tried to make a dash back towards the castle's door.

Expecting this of course, both Camilla and Hinoka grabbed her arms. Comically stilling any chance of the young girl's escape.

"Show us. Now."

"Hinoka its really not as bad as it-"

"I'll give you to the count of 3 before I allow Camilla to forcibly break off your neck armor."

Grumbling slightly as the two put her bare feet back onto the ground, Kamui looked away in aggravation as she moved aside her collar. Allowing all four of her present siblings to see the very unlikely to have been made by a drawer marks decorating the expanse of her pale neck.

"Gods! What the hell happened Kamui?! Did you get mauled?!"

Hinoka was clearly infuriated at the sight, but Camilla had remained completely still as a very unsettling smile made its way to her face. A smile The white haired girl was VERY familiar with.

"Kamui. I would like a name if you could."

"Camilla theres no one you need to kill it was just-"

"An accident? Im sure. Name. Now."

Her plans for finding a suitable excuse were running low. Maybe she could play it off as a training mishap? No then one of then would most likely murder her instructors. Poor Silas, Joker, and even Gunther wouldnt stand a chance against a pissed off Camilla...

Kamui considered making another dash for it, but suddenly two loud and clearly frustrated male voices broke into the quiet space.

"MARX for the last time the sea imports are crucial for the tax income rates based off-"

"THE SEA IMPORTS take more to ship then they bring in! We dont even have a proper docking stations near either of the coast lines?!"

Despite having solved and agreed upon crucial points regarding new Kingdom with relative ease, Marx and Ryoma seemed to always butt heads at least once a day over very trivial things. Last week it had been over the new flag colors. Yesterday it had been over the amount of space needed for the new castle training dummies.

Simple matters always drove a stake in their patience. Hence why they had gone to personally search for their "tie breaker" after both of their search parties had taken too long.

"MARX THERE IS AN OVERALL SYSTEMATIC YEARLY INCOME THAT DOUBLES AFTER THE WINTER SEASON-"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE A LOBSTER DOESNT MEAN WE NEED TO WASTE SHIPPING FUNDS ON A USELESS PRODUCT-"

Reaching their vocal limits, the two oldest might have continued screaming had it not been for them both noticing the tense scene before them.

Elise and Sakura were trying to stifle their giggles at their brother's arguement, but Hinoka and Camilla looked like they were ready to murder either them or Kamui.

The strangest part though was that the young dragon princess looked actually rather guilty.

Clearing his strained throat, Marx ran a hand through his hair and regained what was left of his composure.

"Is something wrong?"

Ryoma straightened his back and crossed his arms.

"We sent for you to find Kamui quite some time ago. There is a matter that requires her immediate-"

"We know Ry. Im sure half the kingdom heard the two of you bickering at each other like petty children by now."

The remark had come from Takumi who was followed closely by Leon. The two had been inside. Maturely discussing the possibility of localizing a study center for mages, when the hollers of their older brothers had drug them out to see what the commotion had been about.

Now that everyone was present though, the tension from before was more visible then ever.

Leon raised a brow.

"Care to tell me why everyone is standing as though we have someone on trial?"

Camilla growled out lowly.

"We might as well be interrogating someone..."

Grabbing Kamui by her forearm again, the purple haired woman allowed the bruises to be seen. Causing a range of gaping and wide eyes to vary amongst the male members of the family.

Marx narrowed his eyes.

"Kamui? Who injured you?!"

Takumi cut in before she could respond.

"When did that even happen?! They look new and old?!"

Elise raised her hand.

"Onee-chan just fell into her dresser I thought? Did someone hurt her?"

Ryoma frowned.

"Those are not the marks of a single object. It looks as though someone repeatedly tried to hurt you Kamui!"

Between the midst of threats to the assailant and pleas for their sister to name the culprit, Leon remained quietly observing the scene. Years of being teased by his little sister left him with quite the impression when it came to being embarrased. Especially considering the fact that Kamui was blushing hard and trying to hid the bruises on...her...

Wait.

The moment everything pieced itself together in his mind, Leon nearly fell over himself with laughter. Effectively silencing the siblings argument, instead all of them drew their attention to the rare sight of the blonde boy chocking on his own cackles.

Hinoka was the first to shake off her surprise.

"What could possibly be so funny about our sister being assulted!"

Kamui too seemed to also realize that her brother had made the connection, and as silently as possible began to edge her way towards the castle doors.

Pulling it together after a few more seconds of hysterics, Leon braced himself for the undoubtable onslaught of shouts that would follow.

"M-my. Oh Gods this is probably karma after so many years of Kamui's teasing."

Clearing his throat, the blonde boy smiled. Another rare sight.

"The bruises arent exactly from a fight."

No one understood yet

"Id go as far as to assume that our beloved sister actually received them from a...very special friend?"

Takumi visibly face palmed at his own stupidity for not connecting the dots.

Next was Marx and Hinoka who both became bright red in the face. Sputtering uselessly.

Camilla finally understood, and as though a switch flipped up, her protective nature snapped. Black heels began to rush towards where the white haired girl had run off to.

"KAMUI!"

Ryoma's moment of clarity came slowly, but just like Camilla, he was not at all pleased.

"Those are hickeys?!"

Leon stifled another laugh and nodded.

"BUT SHE'S TOO YOUNG!"

"Oh take a breath Marx. She's 19."

Turning to head back inside, Leon left his flabbergasted siblings to sort out their thoughts. He estimated that it was only a matter of time before they all interrogated Kamui into telling them who her new love interest was. God above pray for that fool.

Elise and Sakura looked at each other, not at all understanding why their brothers and sisters had suddenly become so distressed.

"Does this mean Onee-chan didnt get hurt."

Marx sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No Elise...she just. Just. Uh. Made a new friend it would seem. One who likes to um...uh. Be extra...friendly."

Ryoma's eye twitched while Hinoka looked as though she were ready to join Camilla and manhunt down whoever it was that had defiled her sweet little sister's neck.

Sakura moved to whisper into Elise's ear.

"Do you think now would be a bad time to mention who we saw kissing Onee-Sama last night?"

The blonde girl considered this before shrugging.

"Better let them cool down and give Aqua and Onee-chan a ten minute head start before we say anything."


	2. First Meeting

The royal dinning hall fell completely silent. No one said a word and time itself seemed to pause.

Behind the shell shocked members of the royal family stood Joker and Felicia. Both of whom wore similar expressions.

Absolute befuddlement.

One of the two staff members nearly dropped their serving trays at the sight.

Kamui however faired the worse of all. Multiple beads of sweat were trickling past the raised hairs along her neck. While the beating of her heart was fast enough to kill a grown man.

It almost felt as though all the eyes on her were making the armor she always wore feel extremely claustrophobic.

Gods she wished for some force to swallow her whole.

Coughing into her free hand slightly Aqua leaned over to jokingly whisper into Kamui's ear.

"See? I told you they'd take it well..."

 **Five hours prior.**

"Lady Kamui?"

Having not expected the interruption, the half dragon blooded girl faltered slightly in her sparring.

Had she not made it perfectly clear she was not to be disturbed?

Throwing her leg out to sidekick Silas's chest, the princess swung her blade low and hooked her friends boots clasp.

"Aack-!"

Simultaneously disarming and knocking the wind out of the knight's lungs, Kamui swung her blade down to aim it at the boy's neck. His back had hit hard and from his shocked face it was evident that both knew, in a real battle he'd be dead by now.

The kick though seemed to have been a little harder then she had intended as seen by how after raising his hands in defeat, the young knight had began to rub at his new sore spot. However, never one to take a fall to heart, Silas merely smiled up at his childhood friend.

"Warn a fella before turning practice into sudden death will ya?"

"As though either way you could out match me."

Thanking and dismissing her friend with a chuckle, the princess bowed politely before turning to face whoever had interfered with her practice time.

Seeing the entire royal family standing behind a very uncomfortable looking Joker was not at all what she had been expecting.

"I'm sorry my lady. I told them you were working, but..."

Despite being Kamui's most trusted servant and confident, he was still bound to the royal family as a whole. So by title that meant Marx and Ryoma's order's over powered his mistress's. Kamui was no fool and knew not to ever place blame where it was not deserved.

"Its fine Joker. Could you give us all a minute?"

The butler gave a grateful bow, then retreated back towards the castle.

Now completely alone with all eight of her siblings, the white haired knight tried to act as casual as possible. She had known this meeting was coming, but that didnt make the experience any more enjoyable.

Especially considering how determined and frustrating the past week had been.

Surprisingly though it was Takumi that spoke to her before anyone else could.

"Kamui. Its time you talked to us about last week's...incident."

The princess supposed after their extremely rocky start, the archer had come around in a monumental way so to speak. Next to Camilla he was the second most over protective sibling she had. And when competing with 7 other insanely hawk eyed family members, that was quite the title.

"Those hickeys were left by a suitor and we would like to know who."

"No idea what youre talking about."

Takumi had a very poor serious face. It looked like a puppy trying to be a ravenous wolf, and failing miserably.

"Do not play stupid. You've been avoiding this for days now."

The princess shrugged as if she still had no clue.

"Avoiding what? I haven't skipped any of my tutoring sessions as of late. In fact my instructors say I'm improving greatly. Perhaps I can attend the next strategy meeting. Then we could both discuss the new ground plantations and irrigation system movements."

All of them knew it was a genius move to play with both Takumi and Leon if ever needed. Those two could talk to anyone for hours on end with anything relating to the new systems or educationally based factors of the rebuilding kingdom. Hinoka stepped in before the young boy lost sight of the goal because of his sister's trick though.

"Nice try. Kamui, you know we all are worried. Why not let us help you?"

Oh so they were playing good warrior bad warrior on her. This was a step up from the we-will-harrass-everyone-you-know-until-someone-caves tactic they had used 3 days ago.

Rolling her shoulders in agitation, the white haired girl tried to avoid eye contact.

"The matter is of no great importance."

"Say that before you show up with a neck full of bruises next time."

Marx had his arms crossed as he spoke.

"They werent-"

"No. You lied to everyone when asked and now you refuse to allow us to know the man who is courting you. Do you know how bad that makes him seem? How are we to know if you are even safe?"

Kamui had to grind her teeth down at this. Both Sakura and Elise noticed and winced as well. They knew fully well as to why their big sister looked like she was going to scream.

Maybe it was a good thing they had decided not to tell anyone who they had seen making out with Kamui last week.

"I am no longer a child."

"Regardless you are our sister!"

The princess had unintentionally began to pull at her armor wrist guards. A sign Camilla immediately recognized.

"You're nervous."

It was a statement not a question.

One that was confirmed by her silence.

"What if I promise not to murder him?"

"Camilla thats not-"

"No really, not just I, but if we all promise to behave...will you let us meet your suitor?"

This had been something that hadn't been spoken off yet. For the past week all of the half dragon girl's siblings had displayed all the reasons as to why she SHOULD NOT invite her lover to a formal introduction. If it wasn't Marx, Ryoma, and Hinoka threatening to stab the poor souls eyes out for defiling their sister, it was Takumi and Camilla trying to not so slyly pry information out of Kamui.

All of which were becoming more and more tedious to hear every second of every day.

The only ones who were being strangely quiet about the whole mess were Elise, Sakura, and Leon. Why? The princess had no idea, but who was she to question the Gods giving her a small portion of sanity in her suddenly crazed life.

Considering the pros and cons of a promise including no threats or projectile weapons being thrown at her partner, Kamui deliberated. None of her family would break such an oath if it was on their word. But then again if they met them too early the whole relationship could fall and burn to ash...

Then again wasn't she just delaying the inevitable?

Eventually SOMEONE would catch them.

Taking a deep breathe in, Kamui looked at Ryoma. Who had been mercifully quiet until now.

"I will invite them here tonight. No extravagant welcome is needed. Do you swear to me that no one will react harshly upon their arrival and that everyone present will be on their best behavior?"

The red armored 1/2 King to be looked over his shoulder. Seeing all his siblings eagerly promise on their word to not scare off the possible love interest of their sister, he nodded.

"You will have my word if you in turn answer me one question now."

The red eyed girl's brow quirked.

"Go on..."

"Is the reason you are hiding him from us because he works within the castle walls?"

There was crystal clear silence. Only the near by chatter of the birds could be heard as Kamui saw all of her family's eyes widen.

How Ryoma had managed to guess such a thing was beyond her, but he was also wrong to a certain sense.

Either answer she gave was technically going to be a lie to a fault.

So why not give the desperate dogs a bone to chew on.

"Yes."

Pandemonium broke loose.

"I KNEW IT!"

"That Silas soldier. It's him I bet-"

"No its that damned Joker I just know-"

"GUNTHER YOU BASTARD-"

Amongst the chaos, Leon had moved over close enough to the white haired girl to snicker low enough for her only to hear.

"You should go invite your guest before they all start trailing your every step to find out who it is."

The princess glanced up. Mouthing the words thank you as she began to retreat.

"I'll make sure they are ready by say, 7?"

"Youre the best Leon."

"So im told. Now go hurry."

Unknown to the arguing royals, four sets of eyes had been hiding out nearby. Joker, Felicia, Silas, and Gunther knew that it was impolite to eavesdrop on their master's private lives. But after hearing the threats being thrown their way, made the men feel grateful they had in the first place.

Kinda.

Joker and Silas were both pale in shock, while Gunther looked more disgusted then anything.

"T-they dont honestly believe I would- I WOULD NEVER LAY A HAND ON LADY KAMUI!"

Felica grabbed the usually collected butler by the collar.

"JOKER shhhhh they'll hear you!"

"LET THEM! My name is to be cleared this instant!"

Silas raised a shaky hand.

"I agree with him on this...for them to assume we would ever make an attempt on the princess! And Gunther?! Really Hinoka assumed Gunther of all people?!"

The knight in question looked absolutely sickened at the accusation.

"Lady Kamui is A CHILD. Good Gods above I am no monster!"

Felicia rolled her eyes and began to drag all three of her comrades away from the underbrush.

"Just try to breathe you dramatic pansies. By dinner all of your names will proven innocent."

 **1 minute ago.**

The dinning hall had been alive with chatter, loud enough so that Kamui could hear all of her respected family members through the thick oak of the closed doors.

To her right, Aqua stood fitted in her most tasteful silk dress. With every step she took the fabric glimmered and shined. Flashes of deep blacks and pure white stones glistened to the flickering torch lights through out the castle walls, while her head piece held back all of her beautiful ocean shaded hair from covering her amber eyes.

This allowed the dancer's vision to fully take in just how nervous her lover was.

As if the death grip on her hand was anything to go by.

"How is it that you ended a full on war without so much as a shudder, and yet introducing me to your family has you shaking like a rookie?"

The princess swallowed and released some of her grip from the blue haired girl's hand. Thankfully for the taller girl's circulation which had been cut off.

"I would happily take on a thousand wars if it allowed me to avoid this night."

"Do I embarrass you that much?"

Aqua had spoken in a teasing tone, but their was a hidden layer of hurt beneath the smile. Kamui knew she sounded ungrateful for the other girl every now and again, but it never took her long to realize just how empty she would be without her lover.

Aqua never turned her away. Aqua held her when she cried and smiled when she smiled. She was the only one who made Kamui remember that she wasnt a monster...

Turning quickly to lean up and place a chaste kiss on the taller girl's lips, the princess gave a small smile.

"You are the one I hold above all else. Never doubt that. It is them I worry about...you grew up here. You know how the Hoshido half can be. And I know that the Nohrians can be twice as bad."

The princess almost felt foolish for blaming her family. They loved her and she them, but even after so many months together, she feared they would not hesitate to cast her away.

She was after from neither of their bloodlines...why keep around someone who would disgrace them so?

The dancer drew Kamui's head up by placing two fingers below her chin.

"They will protect you no matter who you love. And even if they do no approve, nothing can break apart a family such as yours."

 **Present Time.**

When the two had walked into the hall, absolute silence had fallen. No one moved and even those who were serving the meals of the evening looked as stunned as the actual royal court.

Kamui nearly collapsed under the weight of their expressions.

Ryoma and Hinoka's jaws were wide open. Camilla's eyes mimicked that of an owl. Takumi was staring dead ahead. Leon looked about ready to throw his tomb at something. While Sakura and Elise just looked nervous on their sister's behalf.

That was what she had to witness. For 2 complete minutes that was what became burned into the princess's mind.

Shock and anger.

Eventually though Aqua had leaned in close enough to whisper.

"See? I told you they'd take it well..."

That was what broke the spell. Immediately after realizing their unprofessionalism, Joker and Felicia had thrown themselves back into work. Quickly and quietly escorting both ladies to their seats and pouring each a glass of wine.

A lot of wine.

They were all gonna need it.

Eventually the siblings too had managed to kickstart their minds again. The initial shock had caught them completely off guard, but now they were all connecting the dots.

This was why Kamui had avoided them all. They were acting exactly as she had feared they would.

Clearing his dry throat with a generous gulp of rum, Marx was the first to speak.

"Yes so yes...Kamui! You both um. This is your date I presume."

The princess nodded slowly. Marx was never at a loss for words.

"Yes...as Im sure you all are familiar with Aqua."

The dancer smiled kindly. If she felt at all uncomfortable she did her damn best to hide it.

Hinoka moved to and fro in her seat.

"How could we not know of her. She did grow up with us after all..."

The blue haired girl had all but predicted this would be said and quickly added in.

"Though not as an heir of course, I chose to earn my dues as the royal dancer."

"...of course."

Another moment of silence passed.

And then another.

The white haired girl looked pleadingly over at Camilla. If anyone could understand the struggle she felt she had been sure it would be her older sister of Nohr. After all the purple haired knight always spoke...not so subtly about her female comrades.

Surprisingly though, Camilla almost looked saddened at the outcome of the evening.

The princess's heart sank a little more.

Aqua too noticed this. Though unlike Kamui who was suddenly too shy to speak past the tension, the dancer refused to allow anyone to ruin her lover's night of coming clean.

Six months of being hidden did a good job of trying a person's patience.

"Princess Camilla. You seem as though you are unhappy with me being Kamui's suitor?"

The dragon warrior looked confused at this. However one look at her little Kamui's suddenly made it clear in her mind that her face had portrayed something untrue.

"What? OH no no no no! The situation does not bother me in the slightest."

Well now the half dragon heir was lost. Then why the hell had she been glaring daggers at the soup bowl?

"I was merely thinking after so many years together, I had been selfish and made my sister feel as though she could not confide this fact with me. Had she told me, we could have bonded more over our share for preferences."

That...had not been what anyone was expecting to hear.

True Camilla had always been obvious with her flirting, but she never had outright spoken it.

Kamui did not look so disheartened anymore.

"So you are as I?"

The purple haired girl shrugged and took a bite of her salad.

"Gender means nothing to me regarding love. Im happy for you Kamui."

Camilla'a eyes narrowed.

"However because I gave my word earlier, I will promise not to start threatening your new lover until AFTER this night has passed."

Technically that still sounded as though she was breaking the earlier promise, but the young girl was so high on cloud 9 at the moment she didnt even mind.

1 out of 8 was more then what she expected at this rate.

Turning to peer at Elise, the new couple smiled at the other's flash of white teeth.

"As long as Onee-chan is happy so am I."

Sakura nodded in agreement and added in.

"Plus Aqua is a really good performer so now she can dance for you when you're alone now!"

The poor redhead was far too young to realize how perverted her statement had been. This why she was startled when Marx, Ryoma, Leon, Hinoka, and Kamui all simultaneously choked on their drinks.

Camilla and Aqua though nearly fell off their chairs with laughter.

3 out of 8. Now they were making progress.

Eventually when everyone had been able to breathe again properly, and Kamui had hopefully directed her attention to Leon and Takumi.

The blonde Nohrian looked angered beyond belief, while Takumi still was just staring ahead of himself. However the white haired princess did notice the smallest quirk of a smile tugging at the Hoshido boy's lips.

"Is something funny?"

As if to answer his sister's plea, Takumi allowed a rare full grin to stretch across his face. Now everyone else was scared as well.

Before they could comment though, the archer moved to hold out his open palm patiently.

A moment passed.

Suddenly Leon stopped muttering beneath his breath long enough to pull out several gold pieces and slam them down into Takumi's hand.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Thank you very much Aqua. Because of you two I can proudly say I won the bet."

Well this was certainly giving Camilla's response a run for its money.

Kamui looked between the two men incredulously.

"YOU TWO HAD MONEY ON US?!"

Leon begrudgingly crossed his arms.

"Seeing as how close you are with the staff I had stupidly bet on Felicia."

From behind the kitchen doors came the sound of dropped plates and a loud "EXCUSE ME?!" Followed by a "HA now who's dramatic!".

No one paid it any mind.

Aqua clapped softly at Takumi's assumption. Both she and Kamui had been careful, but even since a young age Takumi had been more perceptive then most gave him credit for.

Though the dancer just had to know for herself.

"I applaud your guess. Though may I ask how you knew?"

"Two nights ago when I had gotten up to fetch a glass of water I heard you singing softly to Kamui who had fallen asleep in the office where she studies. It was a nice gesture and it won me quite a bit of money."

"WHAT?! Then you cheated!"

Everyone ignored Leon.

The dancer accepted this answer nevertheless and went back to sipping her wine. Also without even looking, she raised her hand up to close Kamui's gapping mouth.

5 out of 8.

There were only three voices left to hear from.

Hinoka still looked pensive, Marx was still searching for words.

And Ryoma's mouth had yet to function properly.

"Ry?"

A gentle shove in his side from Hinoka managed to fix his seemingly broken mind set.

Clearing his throat, the older man smiled a little tensly.

"Your happiness is the only thing that matters in this case Kamui. It is just having known Aqua for so many years...it...I...I know you are in good hands. But reguardless a brother worries for you."

"As does a sister."

Hinoka's voice was no longer strained like it had been earlier. Though she still was regarding Aqua with stiff shoulders.

"The thought of someone we knew since a young age ever causing harm to our sister...well it gives some reason to be worried...I hope though I did not at all offend your relationship together earlier."

With a small smile Aqua waved the comment away.

"Should I have ever had such a large family, I would want them to care as much as you all do for Kamui. Though you may not believe me or not-"

The blue haired girl reached to grab the half dragon girl's hand beneath the table.

"-I never intend to allow harm, much less from myself, to reach Kamui."

The matching smiles aimed their way confirmed 7 out of 8.

All eyes now seemed to turn to the last one left who had yet to give his blessing.

Marx had in no way seemed at all angered or distraught by the news. But his earlier word fumble had made him silent for quite some time.

He had been watching the newly announced pair closely.

Eventually though the blonde had decided to rise from his seat, glass in hand. He was giving a toast.

"When Kamui first came into our lives, those of us in Nohr gained a beloved sister. When she finally returned to meet her Hoshido lineage, they reclaimed their missing sibling. When she refused to side with either of us, The New Kingdom was granted a hero unlike any other. Now though, I look to you both and see that it has finally come time for you to gain your own happiness in this life, rather than strive for other's benefit. For once it is your turn to be blessed. I wish you and Aqua the best of luck and for her to know that she has been gifted with a princess we all are proud to love."

8 out of 8.

 ** _Be sure to leave a review on what you guys think, and what you'd like to see later on!_**


	3. Amusement

Growing up, princess Kamui had been trained to be a warrior. No exceptions. She had to either become irreplaceable or die trying.

Seeing though as how the second option wasn't exactly the dream come true of any child, the half dragon girl threw herself into the art of becoming a soldier.

One who excelled in not only sword fighting, but every other form possible.

Magic, horseback, hand to hand, everything that would catch Garon's eye. Anything that would be considered when ranking her value for the Nohr kingdom.

19 years later, and that mental hardship was still the one and only thing she felt thankful to him for.

Hours under the sun in blistering armor, running from one end of her fortress to the next until her lungs gave out, countless practice dummies that fell from her blade, days spent hidden away studying the art of her powers.

The training made her into a soldier. The time and effort gave her worth. It made her stronger.

So strong that she rarely fell in battle.

Rarely.

Today though, had not been like every other time.

There had been no enemy in mind, not strategy to plan out.

It had just been her gods to be damned bad luck.

Hissing at the black mist embedded in her arm, Kamui jerked back. However Aqua's hold on her wrist was much stronger then her feeble attempt of backing away.

"Stop fidgeting."

"But it hurts!"

Amber eyes rolled to the ceiling. This was the fifth complaint in the past 2 minutes.

"I know that. Now hush I'm almost done."

Kamui smiled softly.

"Kiss when youre done?"

The performer pretended to consider the request. Before her smile turned a little twisted.

"Depends. Where exactly would you like me to kiss?"

The princess was certain she was blushing hotly enough to melt her armor.

It had become sort of a game for the dancer to get her girlfriend as flustered as possible. Then pretend she had no idea why the other was so embarrassed.

It also didn't help when they were currently seated on top of the half dragon girl's bedroom chamber.

Though that part of the equation was based more on an order then their own desires.

The two had been sent there to rest not long after the accident had occurred actually.

Apparently a mage had claimed that the royal family's negligence in battle was the sole cause of his wife's demise. Sadly in turn the loss had made his mind especially vulnerable to corruption.

So perhaps it wasn't too surprising that during one of their family outings the crazed citizen had lunged out and directed a very powerful spell towards them all.

Not sane enough though to realize he had mistaken what was suppose to be a killing curse, with that of an intense burn spell.

Luckily or unluckily, depending on how one viewed it, Kamui had noticed the attack and used her sword to deflect it right back.

Her arm took quite a bit of the recoil however.

Immediately after the widow had been hit with the counter, he had fallen. Dazed, sizzling, and completely at the mercy of the hastily approaching royal guards who had witnessed everything.

While he was being carted away though, Kamui had fallen to her knees. The remnants of dark magic were painful, but not critical.

All it needed was a slow heal over and some water.

Never the less, the chain of events sent a loud spiral of swears and calls for help from the rest of the family. All of whom couldn't decide whether to strangle the insane man or rush Kamui to the nearest doctor.

Half an hour later, the dancer found herself tasked with healing the wound, while everyone else held a official/unofficial meeting amongst themselves to decide the fate of the "assassin" and his "murderous attempt on their beloved Kamui's life".

"Aquaaaaa! Ow ow-"

"Relax you big softie. That was the last of it."

The white haired girl huffed.

"I thought healing was suppose to relieve the pain?"

"Yes well normally I'm healing a cut or a dismembered body part. Not the mist from hell thats embedded itself in my reckless girlfriend's arm."

The statement was playful, but the word girlfriend still made butterflies tickle within the princess's heart.

Nearly 2 months after their official announcement to the family, Kamui and Aqua had become public with their love. Allowing all of the New Kingdom to know that the middle child of the royal family was officially taken off the market.

Some rather crude sounding citizens had chosen to voice their unneeded opinions on the matter, but one look from any member of the royal family sent them high tailing away.

No one had that much of a death wish.

The majority of the onlookers though had been more then happy to cheer in wake of the first royal couple. Proclaiming that it was good fortune for all, and a step towards a happy life.

Now here they were. True to the kingdom's word, happy and fortunate beyond their wildest dreams.

Noticing the goofy smile on her lover's face, Aqua wrapped up the rest of her magic, and placed a gentle kiss on where the fading red mark lingered.

"You just had a pegasus worth of curse forcibly pulled from your arm. What on earth could have you smiling so wide?"

"You calling me your girlfriend."

The dancer raised her eyebrow, then moved in to wrap her arms around the shorter girl's neck.

"As though I do not say that word to you every day?"

"It still makes me feel warm in my heart regardless."

Aqua had to laugh. It was so rare that she saw the more open side of her lover. Usually it was nervous words and unsure movements. Kind of like a new dancer trying to find their rhythm. Unsure and unsteady, yet willing and full of passion.

All they needed was someone who was patient.

And boy, patience was everything when loving someone as thick headed as Kamui.

Moving forward to kiss softly on the princess's neck, the two began to fall back.

Landing against the mattress with Aqua hovering over her lover. As white teeth lightly nipped along the pale expanse.

The half dragon blooded girl whimpered.

"A-aqua...you'll leave a mark again."

"Its not my fault you cry out for this spot on your neck. Rule number one of being a good warrior-"

The performer pulled back to smirk down upon Kamui.

"-never let the enemy know your weakness."

Before their actions could escalate though, a sudden knocking caused Aqua to be thrown off the bed from a startled princess.

Rather ungracefully and with a loud thud.

The action easily killed whatever mood had been previously set.

Kamui quickly moved to help her lover up while repeatedly apologizing at her blunder.

"Mistress Kamui? Are you alright? I heard something fall."

It was Flora. Of all the times to be inturrupted.

After making sure that Aqua was unharmed, the princess grinned sheepishly at her pissed off girlfriend's face.

"Sorry, sorry. Heh um I love you?"

"...You're lucky you're cute."

Satisfied that the dancer wasn't going to strangle her, Kamui straightened out her armor before quickly moving to open her chamber door.

"Im fine! Flora what is it?"

Seeing that the princess's arm was wrapped up and finally healed, the head maid smiled in relief.

"Im glad to see youre feeling better. King Ryoma and King Marx have sent for you. The royal council would like to discuss the matter of the prisoner's fate."

Kamui had nearly forgotten about the crazed man. She had thought after being told the spell was not deadly that the council would have simply charged and then released him by now.

Then again it was her family, and of course they probably were not taking the threat with great forgiveness.

Sighing, Kamui was about to give word for an immediate release so she could return to her room, but suddenly Aqua grabbed her hand. Leading them both away from their previous promise of kissing as they began their walk towards the meeting hall.

"Um Aqua?"

Oh gods the princess recognized that look. Her girlfriend was plotting and she was going to regret having ever thrown her from the bed. Accident or not the dancer wanted revenge.

A smiling Flora followed closely behind. Mistaking their close contact whispering to be sweet words, not please for mercy.

Soon enough the three reached the council room. Immediately the doors opened to reveal the sight of the designated members awaiting.

Marx and Ryoma were naturally at the head's of the large mahogany table. Patiently keeping an eye over their siblings as the leaders they were born to be.

Hinoka and Camilla were directly across from one another. Together they ran the military section of the kingdom. Amazingly enough their combined offensive strategies and no-nonsense policies strengthened the now combined army groups into a force of nature.

Though both still refused to admit they loved the power they controlled together rather then when flying solo.

Next to their respected blood relatives sat Leon and Takumi. Despite being younger then Kamui and the other four, both shared the greatest deal of the council. Everything from building plans, economic stand points, practice locations, and import over views. Each seeing that between the family of 9, their practical and distant stand points helped keep the kingdom from falling.

Then there was Elise and Sakura. Most of the other siblings helped the two out when it came to the legal stand points and such, but those two still had a voice in all matters. Mostly including that of the healing centers and recreational activities. They became the light amongst what could be seen as boring and dull every day work.

No matter their titles though, everyone knew Kamui made the final call. Marx and Ryoma held their titles out of technicality for being the oldest and next of kin's.

Kamui was the true Queen over their connected forces however. She had ended the war, brought peace to their world, killed off the true enemies behind the smiling masks. The princess was a powerhouse of compassion and loyalty. Something that the new kingdom needed when it came to rebuilding everything that had been lost for centuries.

That being said, she was still the middle child amongst 9. So getting in a word in during any sort of meeting sometimes required constant shouting and a hard slam on the table with her fist.

The princess and Aqua quickly found their seats. And of course without hesitating, Everyone jumped in at once to give their 2 cents.

"Its been decided that-"

"-for the safety of the kingdom-"

"-and our own sakes-"

"-that the prisoner-"

"-should be executed-"

"-on accounts of attempted conspiracy-"

"-and the overlooking of safety to us all."

Kamui nodded once.

"No."

Pause. 3...2...1. All of them began shouting. Ryoma's voice bellowing above them all.

"Kamui I know you love protecting your people, but what he attempted-"

"Was a failed and harmless magical flop."

Camilla narrowed her eyes.

"The injury could have been worse."

"But it wasn't bad at all."

Multiple voiced now rose.

"Dont defend a guilty man-"

"He is a menace-"

"What if you had been killed-"

The princess held her hand up. Silence.

"This matter is not up for discussion. I-AHAHHHKKK!"

Aqua's hand had somehow reached Kamui's leg during the debacle. Lazy strokes from the dancer's thumb began to tickle right where the plates of iron met soft under fabric.

The revenge was officially initiated.

"Onee-Chan? Are you okay?"

"F-fine Elise. A um draft. Is all. Just got a chill I-I suppose."

Not one window was open, but no one decided to comment on the remark.

Straightening in her seat slightly, Kamui glared out of the corner of her eye. Red met teasing amber for a second before her attention returned back to the matter at hand.

"What happened t-today was a sick man, who lost the love of his life, felt so trapped w-w-within his own despair that hurting me brought him some sort of closure. That is no crime, that is a tragedy. He will be given proper care and not another word will be given on the matter. Elise and Sakura can suggest multiple healers to look into the matter im sure of it."

Somewhere along the way, Aqua's teasing had turned into awe as her hand stopped playing with the smaller girl's leg. Instead it laced itself between Kamui's fingers. Supporting her lover even in matters she saw as trivial, which were really just prime examples of her passion.

Sakura held up her hand after though.

"...he tried to hurt everyone though."

"And he did so out of his own turmoil. A burn to my forearm is not worth a man's soul. I am not looking for our new kingdom to be one without mercy. My final word remains."

Despite the hesitance, Marx and Ryoma eventually gave their orders to the guards. Within the next 24 hours the widow would be moved to a secure location to be given medical help.

And just like that the meeting was over.

Waiting until everyone else left, Kamui allowed her gaze to fall on the dancer's smiling face.

"That was just playing dirty."

"Hmmm I would have continued too, but you were suddenly so serious about the matter. I thought some hidden backup was needed."

Steeping into the hall hand in hand Kamui smiled.

"Such a loving heart from someone who gets their kicks out of flustering me before my family."

"Who said anything about not being able to multi task?"

This caused them both to laugh. Until finally Aqua allowed a natural tug at the corner of her mouth to pull upwards. Revealing a rare shy smile.

"I wish I could be more like you princess."

"Why then you'd dance as though you have two left feet."

The blue haired girl smiled.

"You are too kind to those who don't deserve it."

"His mental state does not slander the fact that he is a member of my kingdom. No one's life is worth a simple misunderstanding."

The taller woman couldn't stop herself and leaned down to whisper playfully.

"You work too hard if your thoughts have become this mature Kamui. Perhaps a reward is in order for your kindness.

The blush igniting the white haired girl's face was all the answer needed.


	4. The Talk

Kamui had always been positive that if she were to die it would have been one of two ways. On the battlefield or of old age.

Either one sounded honorable to some degree, and both ensured that she fulfilled her purpose in life to the best of her ability.

However at this moment there was nothing she wanted more then for the earth to swallow her whole. Just to end all her suffering.

In fact death actually would be a mercy at this point.

Feeling Aqua sympathetically pat her head, Kamui tried to recall exactly how and why she had ended up having this discussion.

 _ **10 minutes prior.**_

Marx raised his hand to silence his present siblings babbling.

"Once more, okay? I promise then we can begin. Ryoma?"

"Present."

"Camilla?"

"Here."

"Hinoka?"

"For the 4th time, yes Im here."

"Leon?"

"Sadly present."

"Takumi?"

"Here."

Finally pleased with his own quadruple checked off checklist, the oldest Nohrian sat back down. Save for Elise and Sakura, who had been sent into town for an hour, the rest of them were now officially ready to have their much needed meeting.

With a wave of his hand he ordered for Joker to go fetch his little sister and her partner.

The butler obeyed immediately and departed. Though the minute he exited the room, the young boy prayed to the gods that Kamui would forgive him once he lead her into this sure demise.

No one should go through what she would be soon.

Once certain that the white haired servant was gone, the blonde eldest directed his attention back to those present.

"Now we all are ready for this, right?"

Ryoma nodded. While Camilla lazily rolled her eyes.

"Yes brother. You've drilled us on what to say 7 times now."

"I just dont want Kamui to feel as though the situation HAS to be awkward!"

Leon actually scoffed at that.

"Really? You don't think the moment she realizes what is happening she won't be mortified?"

Takumi nodded along in agreement.

"It probably is worse seeing as how Leon and I are present too."

The lobster of the group shook his head at their skepticism.

"Its crucial to the foundation of this family that she knows we care. Hinoka don't you think she'll understand?"

The redhead actually was quite unsure of how her dear sister would react. Though at the same time she understood deeply why the two oldest brothers saw this as a necessary discussion to have.

Before Hinoka could respond, Joker arrived back with Kamui and Aqua in tow.

"Yes Joker I promise never to stay mad at you? Why do you keep asking-"

Noticing her siblings all siting amongst each other, the half dragon princess raised a suspicious brow.

"Wait whats-"

Turning back, the princess barely caught a final glimpse of the young man before he left. Locking the door on his rush out.

Okay now she was terrified.

Camilla made a motion for the two to sit.

Aqua, while keeping her best poker face, lead them both to the designated seats. Directly in front of everyone else.

Intervention style it seemed.

Successfully nervous now, Kamui turned to Marx and Ryoma.

"Okay what is this? Where are Elise and Sakura?"

The blonde waved his hand dismissively.

"They're out shopping with Flora and Felicia at the moment. We needed them out of the castle while we talked."

"...why may I ask..."

Ryoma now took the lead.

"Kamui now that you and Aqua are more or less officially a couple, the six of us thought it'd be best to have the...the talk with you both."

"What talk?"

"You know...THE talk?"

It took one second for the princess to catch on.

 ** _Present Time._**

Low and behold the room had successfully fallen into silence after the admission. Kamui's face had made a large aray of emotions in the span of a single minute.

First shock, then disgust, then anger, then back to disgust, then dread. Until finally she settled on a look of horror mixed with heavy amounts of embarrassment.

Kamui leaned forward in her seat and barely whispered that this had to be a sick joke.

Aqua merely smirked and leaned back in her chair slightly. Patting her girlfriend's head in comfort. This was going to be beyond amusing for her.

Noticing his little sisters discomfort, Takumi gave her an encouraging nod.

"We just want to make sure you're being smart sister."

The white haired girl's eye twitched. Suddenly she jerked back up.

"WHY ARE LEON AND YOU EVEN HERE? IM OLDER THEN YOU BOTH!"

The two boys shared a look. Before Leon crossed his arms.

"Technically yes, but Takumi and I surpass you in terms of actual intelligence and responsibility. No offense."

"How on gods earth am I suppose to not take offense to that?"

Marx quickly defused the three's arguement.

"I asked them to attend because Leon is right Kamui. You are a fantastic leader and we respect that, but for this...specific meeting, we'd thought itd be best for added input from them."

The half dragon placed her head in her hands again.

"This is something I don't even want to discuss with any of you, much less my little brothers!?"

Seeing as how stubborn her Kamui was beginning to get, Camilla began to fake a few tears.

Making an extra show of how "heartbroken" she was.

"Oh sister have you really started to hate us so much that you cant even feel comfortable letting us help you?"

It was a low blow and everyone present could feel it. Kamui hated making Camilla cry, even if she knew 99% of the tears shed were for the sake of guilt tripping other.

Sighing heavily, the half dragon moved to grip onto Aqua's hand.

"Thats not fair and you know it sister. Uhg, fine lets just get this over with."

Seeing as how she was willing to listen now, Camilla straightened up and smiled. She knew her dear Kamui too well.

Clearing his throat with an air of authority, Marx gave his thanks to the purple haired woman.

"Now then, while this talk is more or less the main point of our meeting, I would like to start off on a lighter note. To ease us all past the tension. So Aqua may I ask what exactly your intentions are with my little sister?"

Smacking her forehead, the princess actually prayed to be struck down. This was painful already.

The blue haired woman though simply smiled with ease.

"My intentions, Lord Marx, are to make your sister happy."

"Is that all? We want to assure there are no ulterior motives here. Its no secret that while Ryoma and I hold the title, Kamui is technically the ruler of an overwhelming amount of the kindom."

The dancer raised an eyebrow.

"Had we not spoken of this matter at dinner all those months ago? Money is irrelevant, hierarchy means nothing considering I grew up in Hoshido's castle regardless, and any other concerns make little sense. My intentions are to love Kamui. Nothing else."

After politely shutting down any rebuttal, Aqua smiled charmingly. Marx nodded in respect and nudged Ryoma. It was his turn.

"That was very well said Aqua, and I thank you for your honesty. Now the next matter at hand. Until her 21st birthday Kamui will be unable to marry unless given away by Marx or myself. Is there any rush within the next few years that you should want to quicken the process?"

Aqua thought for a moment.

"No."

Leon gave a look of suspicion.

"Does this mean you never intend to marry, or that you wish to wait until her coming of age?"

"Neither, I simply mean that we have never planned so far ahead. The matter hasnt even been discussed between till now. So im unable to say whether or not there should be any reason for us to rush into anything."

Kamui nodded. However Ryoma wasn't exactly keen on her answer.

"Planning in advance is important though. We need a substantial amount of time to ready things should the event ever be held. Guests would have be brought in ahead of time, flower arrangements, dresses, musicians have to be payed, and the dinner has to have a certain amount time to be prepared. Thiugh Id prefer we skip any kind of shellfish-"

"Ry, I love you dearly but if you continue to try and play my wedding planner I might strangle you."

Ahh there was his sister that he loved so dearly. She hadn't really spoken much yet.

Realizing he had gone a little too far with his musing, the red armored knight smiled apologetically back.

"Forgive me Kamui. You're right. But just assure me, this is not a simple fling with Aqua. You very well may marry her some day?"

The white haired girl turned to her girlfriend and smiled.

"I certainly hope so."

Okay two successful talks done.

Next was Leon and Takumi, who both merely spoke of terms regarding Aqua's personal history within Hoshido's borders.

"She has a clean record, no complaints, has payed her taxes perfectly each year, many people have complimented her for her skills as a dancer-"

"Takumi I don't see how any of this is relevant to-"

"Hush sister. Where was I? Oh yes she has a ranking of 9 from the war, placing her in the top percentile, is a

especially loved at the orphanage where she goes occasionally to sing to the children, has a 2% chance of possibly breaking up with you-"

Kamui had tuned out a while ago. Instead she turned her head to her girlfriend.

"Orphanage?"

The blue haired woman smiled a little shyly.

"Years ago the woman running it had heard me singing in town and had asked if I minded stopping by now and again. The children there adore learning to dance as well as sing."

Kamui's heart melted at the admission.

"Why have you never told me such a beautiful thing?"

"I never knew what your thoughts would be on the matter. I suppose though it'd be lovely for you to come with me next time. Its been nearly two weeks now..."

Smiling happily in agreement, Kamui placed a peck on her girlfriend's lips. Then another.

Before they could continue however, Hinoka cleared her throat.

"Not to break up the moment, but now that we have gotten the facts such out of the way. There is still an important matter to deal with."

While yes, the redhead looked about as reluctant to speak as Kamui may be to answer, it had to be done.

"Thankfully or not, I only need to ask one question Kamui, and then Camilla will be taking over."

Gods Kamui knew exactly where this was going.

"Hinoka its not really ness-"

"Have you been intimate with Aqua since you've started dating?"

Welp the dragon princess's face now successfully matched her older sister's red hair. Pulling both of her hands up to cover her face, Kamui began to groan like she had earlier.

She had known it would lead to this, they had warned her, but just hearing it out loud made her want to hide.

Aqua merely smiled feigned innocence.

"My dear are you alright? You appear flushed."

"Don't act coy. This is something I never wanted to discuss in front of my family..."

Camilla took the lack of admittance as her cue to assume they had in fact already been with one another.

"Well if you two aren't denying this, we can all assume what that means. Now Aqua do you have any history of sexual diseases?"

It was the blue haired girl's turn to be caught off guard.

"I-Im sorry what?"

"Sexual diseases. Has there been a time or place where while having sec with with another you were transmitted a possible form of illness. That along with the question of how safe have you and Kamui been when engaging?"

The way Camilla said it with such unapologetic ease, was terrifying. It was as casual in tone as though talking about the weather.

Kamui felt like her soul had left her body.

This was officially the worst day of her life...and she had been in a war for gods sake!

"Sister this is not the time or place to ask her such a personal -"

"Kamui is the first person I've ever been with."

Snapping her head over to look at Aqua, the half dragon saw that she had completely regained her composure.

And she was not finished either.

"Unless she lied when telling me I too was her first, I doubt there is a chance either of us are at risk. Yes we are as safe as we can be, and while the matter isn't one I'd speak if willingly, no I do not have any type of illness sexually."

A beat passed.

Kamui worried her lover's bluntness had broken her siblings.

Suddenly though, Camilla began to laugh. Actually and whole heartedly laugh.

"My! That's such a relief. Now that we are all on the same page, do you two need anything for the next time you wish to have sex? Theres a very reliable shop towards the back end of the market that sells rope enchanted to feel like silk -"

Hinoka had to physically jumped to get the purple haired knight to get her to shut up.

"OKAY OKAY! Camilla you've made your point!"

Marx, who was now deeply pale in the face called for Joker to unlock the door.

"I think...we've all had enough talk of our private lives for today. Perhaps forever. Kamui and Aqua I'm glad you're both being smart."

"I wish I could say Im glad we had this talk but thats a lie. Come on Aqua..."

Kamui began to lead them out.

The blue haired girl snickered slightly and bumped shoulders with her lover.

"I suppose it's somewhat nice to know they care right?"

"I wish they didn't...I think I just ended up getting more information then I ever wanted to know."

"Well-"

Turning to lean down and press a chaste kiss on Kamui's forehead, the dancer smiled mischievously.

"-at least I know where we to go shopping next time we go out now."


	5. First Fight Part 1

"You know...I never imagined my demise to happen this way."

A delicate hand pressed itself beneath Kamui's chin, forcing red to meet amber. The sharp tip of the staff could be felt against the princess's jugular.

Aqua smiled sweetly despite their positions. Her hand remained steady while peering into the eyes of her lover.

"Expecting something more triumphant?"

"Perhaps. Call me a dreamer, but having my ass handed to me by my girlfriend is not the most legendary way to end a reign."

Aqua actually scoffed at this before removing her staff and holding her hand out to assist Kamui back up.

"I think the historical text books will find it all very romantic actually. Just imagine the great princess of The New Kingdom brought down to her knees by her impossibly talented lover. And in a sparring match no less,"

Kamui's chuckled in agreement while Aqua's arm hoisted her back into a standing position. A moment later her expression became uncharacteristically full of bravado.

"If you had wanted me to kneel before you, Aqua, there were other alternatives. You only needed to ask."

It was always a rare spectacle when ever the princess tried to play the suave act on her girlfriend. Every single time she did Aqua couldn't stop the giggles that overflowed through out her body.

And every single time Kaumi lost her "cool" the moment her lover started laughing at her.

"OH-Oh H HAHA HA OH M-MY HAHAH G-god's K-Ka-Kam-uHAHAHA-"

"Aqua! Im trying to be charming!"

"T-TH That's w-WHY I HAHAHA It's so funny!"

A slow clap stopped Kamui before she could properly stomp her foot in frustration.

"While I applaud your ability to accept a loss, my lady, I must admit your sense of seduction needs work."

The princess's face turned bright red as Aqua fell away into a new bout of hysterics behind her.

"Joker! You're suppose to side with me on these kinds of things!"

"Forgive me princess. I'll be sure to properly swoon next time and save lady Aqua the trouble of pitying your humorous advances."

The dancer nearly fell backwards onto the ground at the sight of Kamui's narrowed eyes.

Joker bowed once in apology before casting a wry smile to his master. They could never had grown up so well together had they not developed a nearly unbreakable bond of loyalty, respect, and teasing. Both were nearly as merciless to one another about their individual quirks as two best friends could be.

Didn't mean Kamui had to appreciate the sarcasm though.

"A real comedian ladies and gentlemen. Hardy har, now what is it you needed?"

"My lady it seems your family has called upon you and lady Aqua for an immediate meeting."

The princess visibly paled. Remembering fully well how traumatizing their last unscheduled "meeting" had been several weeks ago.

"This isn't another intervention is it Joker? Because while I promised to not hold a grudge against you last time, I can not handle another week of avoiding my family's gazes."

"I assure you my lady, this meeting has nothing to do with anything of the sort. Lord Marx has merely requested that you help them all decide on an urgent matter."

Aqua, who had regained her composure, moved to grab Kamui's hand before giving Joker an approving nod.

"In that case we better not keep them waiting."

Joker smiled politely before turning to lead the young couple back towards one of the many meeting halls inside.

Kamui didn't miss the remaining mirth twinkling behind her girlfriend's amber irises though.

"You are still laughing about what I said aren't you?"

"Maybe"

The princess couldn't help but huff and run her free hand through her white hair. She had an awful habit of doing that when she was annoyed, playfully or not.

When she was nervous she toyed with her wrist guards. When upset she twiddled with her thumbs. When exited she tapped her one of her bare feet onto the ground in a wild pattern that drove most occupants mad.

These were all things that Aqua, Joker, Camilla, and Flora knew by heart. Where as the rest of the royal family only noticed the signs from time to time. It did help though when it came to reading the princess like an open book.

Right now she was clearly frustrated with her smirking lover.

"I don't see what was so funny about it?! I was trying to do that thing you always do."

"What thing would that be, love?"

"You know, the whole suggestive confidence thing."

Joker snickered ahead of them before turning another sharp corner.

"Forgive me my lady, but I think you missed your goal by an outstanding mile."

"Why do I allow you to keep your job?"

"Not one person in this castle, lady Aqua included, could ever hope to master your morning tea as well as I do. It is a fact that I believe allows me to freely side with your girlfriend rather than you in this case, my lady."

Aqua appeared not the slightest bit offended by the statement. She merely nodded her agreement to Joker's logic as Kamui uselessly sputtered out her indignation.

"You two conspire against me every chance you get I swear."

Joker smiled and bowed before the two women.

"Perhaps we can discuss our plots for revolution against the princess later, lady Aqua. It appears we have reached the meeting hall."

Both parties bid farewell to each other while Kamui bumped her hip into Aqua's.

"You're both evil dorks."

"Ah but we are your evil dorks. Come now, I'm sure your family is tired of waiting."

True to her word, the moment Kamui and Aqua opened the door all of the family's eyes turned to stare at their beloved sister.

Each was tense and fidgeting around like chickens being cornered by a hungry fox.

And it was barely noon.

"Good afternoon, Kamui, Aqua. Please take a seat."

The duo greeted Marx and the others before sitting in their usual space. Dead center right across from Sakura and Elise.

At the heads of each table sat the eldest brothers and by their sides each of their respected blood siblings.

Everyone appeared reluctant to speak which only increased the princess's growing unease.

It was something important. Something that had to due with her...

Ryouma took control before the blonde Nohr heir could hope to initiate a useless babble of beginning words.

"As I'm sure you both know, next week marks the first cultural festival of the New Kingdom's one year anniversary. The town square has been under preparation for sometime now however...very recently there has been a rather intense demand stemming from a good deal of the citizens."

Kamui was sufficiently confused by her brother's tone. Usually demands from the public were far spaced through out each month and every word was met with either instant agreement or downright rejection.

For the need of a meeting to be held on such short notice meant that the request was something troubling.

Aqua squeezed Kamui's hand beneath the table before the princess voiced her inquiry.

"What could possibly be so heavily demanded that you all felt the need to ask for Aqua and I's permission?"

The entire hall was still for a moment before Camilla answered.

"A few days ago a large group of citizens led by a few older gentlemen demanded that they receive answers following the war. They were not physically violent, but they were harassing a good deal of the town. Enough so to peak Hinoka and I's interest. We brought them aside and offered to take their questions up with Marx and Ry, however..."

"Their question were about me."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. One with no doubt or fear behind it.

Kamui straightened up with an easy smile. Now feeling her previous worry disperse.

"If all they want is a couple of answers to the war that shouldn't be very hard to do. Being curious over what happened is to be expected seeing as how nearly a year has passed.

Camilla and Hinoka's frowns mirrored one another from across the table's length. The Hoshido born redhead decided to finish their story.

"That's the thing Kamui...the group was not one who wanted verbal answers, but rather physical evidence."

"Of what exactly?"

"These men were...survivors from the attack that killed mother."

Aqua had felt Kamui stiffen long before the rest of the congregation could see her smile began to waver. It was a topic that hadn't been brought up since...well that day.

The blue haired woman tried to rub soothing circles into her girlfriend's hand, but the tension was blatantly out before everyone.

Kamui suddenly was no longer as eager to help out as she had been moments ago.

Hinoka continued.

"They witnessed everything and had waited until the chaos following the end of the war had calmed down, before asking for explanations. No one had noticed their growing rally until recently when they began to protest and demand a demonstration of your control over the dragon's form." "But I am not the first to ever wield this power! Legend says that there was a man named Bantu who could transform as well." Hinoka appeared reluctant to speak again. Yet one look from Marx had steeled her resolve. "You are the first one to ever prove that those legends were true Kamui. Bantu has been a myth for as long as time. These people believe that because they watched you loose control once you are a danger to...to the safety to everyone that lives in the castle."

The silence held for exactly 20 full seconds. Until Aqua's hand could no longer bare to feel Kamui's trembles.

"What happened after they told you both this?"

Marx rubbed his face with a frustrated sigh. His eyes were far too serious for a man of his age.

"Camilla nearly caused a blood bath right then and there. Two dozen guards were forced to restrain her, while Hinoka confirmed that the men were in fact survivors of that Hoshido attack. They lost family members, business, homes, nearly everything from the explosion. If Camilla had executed them it would have looked like we were trying to cover something up."

"But that's not all is it, brother?"

Kamui appeared to be on the brink of tears as a small smile clouded over her mask of indifference.

"Somewhere deep within, you all see their point. I have not transformed since that day and yet you all can somewhat agree with their reasoning."

The blonde man looked at his beloved sister with sad eyes. Knowing fully well the extent of their meeting was already taking on her.

"Kamui..."

Leon raised his hand to silence his brother.

"It is not just that Kamui. The fact that you haven't used this ability since then means you do in fact have no control over it. While I doubt you would ever hurt any of us in any state, this ability remains unaccounted for and dangerous. We swear, nobody had considered the possibility until this week."

Everyone at the table could see it by the way her red eyes refused to look up that Leon had struck a nerve. Kamui had been worried about the matter long before any of them, but had not dared to test her transformations since the first time.

She knew they weren't afraid of her, but she was.

The princess's hands fiddled with the armor along her wrists.

Marx spoke up again.

"While Elise, Leon, Camilla, and myself were not there to witness this, Ry has informed us all of what transpired. I am not shaming you for this Kamui, please believe that, but if Aqua hadn't been there..."

"Who knows if I ever would have stopped."

Kamui's quiet voice was affirming his claim for them all.

Everyone present had the audacity to look at her with pitying eyes. They knew she was frightened and had withheld her knowledge from them. They knew she was being weak.

But none of them had felt it. The pure unadulterated grief that had consumed her body was nothing compared to the flames of hell themselves that had entrapped her limbs and snuffed out the air in her lungs. She hadn't looked at the people she was harming nor consider who's life she was destroying. The only thing that had gone through her mind was FIGHT KILL FIND THEM FIND THEM KILL.

And now here she sat facing an ultimatum that rivaled the one of her birthright vs legacy.

She could risk her health and sanity to appease a few scared survivors of a suicide mission she had unintentionally caused and of her own monstrous destructiveness or she could feign indifference and let those men live on with no answers or justice for their losses.

Money and provisions would not appease them anymore then they would have Kamui after her mother's death. This was personal, and required proof.

"I'll do it. Tell them I will present myself at the festival in one week's time."

Ryouma ran a hand through his hair, and moved to lean back. A look of impassive authority masked his worry, making him seem too much like his late father.

"Kamui please think about this carefully. You know that this is not something any of us wish to force upon you. The whole thing can be dealt with in secret should you request it."

Kamui was no fool to the art of silencing the problem, but who would that help? Certainly no one else besides herself.

"No. These people are my citizens and I will not let them abide by in distress to appease my own cowardliness. I failed them once. I will prove that I have the ability to never allow myself to bring harm upon anyone again."

Everyone's heads turned to give Kamui their most incredulous looks. Leon, Hinoka, and Takumu appeared shocked. Marx, Ryouma, Camilla, Sakura, and Elise seemed more disheartened than anything.

It was Aqua, surprisingly, that snapped first.

"They are not innocent civilians Kamui. They are being unfairly aggressive and causing an uproar for your head if you don't show them you can control something you can not."

"I am the reason they are fearful, I am the reason they think the entire royal family is at stake here. What if they are right? If I do not learn to control it what if I hurt you all?"

"Then we handle it when it becomes a problem! Not when you decide to up and force yourself to suffer out of guilt."

Kamui was becoming frustrated.

"This is not a debate! MY mind is made up."

Aqua's tone became even more clipped.

"And what happens if you try and devastate your own body in the process? They will win either way Kamui and you will be left with nothing but pain!"

"Better me then anyone else! Who cares if I am injured. Better I die trying to help right my past than hide away like some-"

Aqua immediately stood from the table as though she were moments away from slamming her fist upon it. No one dared say a word.

Amber eyes glared intently at her lover before turning away with an uncharacteristically spite filled edge to her voice.

"If that's how you feel than fine. Do not expect me to argue with you any further, your majesty."

The way she spoke held enough venom to kill Anankos all over again. No one moved for a long while until Leon finally manged to stand and place a comforting hand on Kamui's shoulder.

"Your first fight was long overdue sister. She will come around."

"...What did I even say to make her so upset..."


	6. First Fight Part 2

"AGAIN!'

Sweat beaded along the edges of Kamui's face, threatening to momentarily blind her as small trickles began to head towards her red eyes.

With another sweep of her blade the princess tried to force herself to transform. Along the sides of the open garden all of the present siblings and guards defensively raised their weapons.

There was one crack. Sickening and loud enough to cause some of the soldiers to wince.

Next a strong ribbon of black and purple enclosed around Kamui's arm. Sizzling hotly and smoking against the princess's skin.

Sakura wanted nothing more than to rush over and immediately start healing her sister, but before anyone could tell her to stand down, Kamui's breath caught and she fell forward with a loud thud.

All traces of her transformation gone.

Joker and Flora immediately rushed to help their lady stand.

"Damn it! Damn it!"

"Please mistress, you have tried 9 times now. At least consider taking a break-"

"I'm fine Flora! Takumi AGAIN!"

Takumi, who had been frozen in his position of attack, lowered his bow and sighed.

Kamui frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Your servants are right. You have done enough for the time being."

"But I was close that time!"

Camilla stepped forward, while Elise and Sakura jogged towards their sister to begin healing the lacerations crisscrossing along her burnt arm.

"All you did this time was injure yourself more than before. You will sit until properly healed and allow Joker to fetch you something for lunch, that you will eat without argument. End of discussion."

The princess frowned and withheld any further objection. It was pointless to argue with Camilla over anything and everyone knew it.

The rest of the royal family allowed the present guards to return to their duties, while Kamui relented to her youngest sisters' healing.

She had gotten farther this time around, and considering how poorly the past 3 days had been, it was a welcome pain.

It meant progress.

The sound of her bones breaking the first day had been enough to made Leon and Saukra ill. The second day had been the only other time she had been able to force the cracks of molten to force itself onto her skin and transform partly into it's other form.

The smoke had caused Marx to panic and call her off before she fainted from the pain.

Now here they all stood on day 3. No closer to their goal than they had ever been.

The only one not present was Aqua, who had been keeping Felicia company inside while actively avoiding anything related to the royal family's latest project.

Avoiding Kamui.

"Try not to look so angry sister. You are getting there, but too much taxation on your body will knock you out well before the actual transformation."

Elise spoke as kindly as possible, though Kamui could see the worry hidden deep in his eyes.

It was the same thing that reflected in all of their irises.

"I'm fine. I just need to try harder."

Leon, who had approached tomb in hand to assist the youngest girls, scoffed before patting Kamui's head affectionately.

"You are trying TOO hard. The first time you transformed was effortless according to Ry."

And more painful than anything Kamui had ever felt, but she was not about to say that to any one of her already overly concerned family.

The rest of the royals began to make their way over to Kamui just as Sakura healed the last of her burns.

"T-the scar in your shoulder will take more time to properly heal, b-but everything else should be gone now."

"Thank you. You both are a wonderful healer."

The red head and blonde both smiled before each wrapped their arms around their sister.

"We love you onee-chan."

"I love you both too."

Ryouma was careful to place his hand on the princess's uninjured shoulder, as the two youngest hurried inside to go help Joker and Flora bring out their lunches.

And possibly give a certain blue haired songstress an update on her insane girlfriend.

As though sensing where Kamui's worries laid, Ryouma sighed before sitting himself besides her.

"Aqua still refusing to talk?"

"She won't even look at me..."

"Want us to send Camilla after her?"

Kamui gave a huff of irritation, despite the quirk that had raised her lips into a small smile.

"Just because we are arguing doesn't mean I want her to die, brother."

Everyone had to laugh at that as Camilla made no move to defend the claim. She was known, more often than not, to get rid of people she saw as threats to her family's happiness. The fact that Aqua was an exception was only because of the purple knight's fondness of her relationship with Kamui.

The whole family laughed for a few moments before the severity of their situation came back down upon them all once again.

It was like a lead blanket weighing down on all of their shoulders.

Kamui stood to stretch out her weary body.

"She doesn't understand why I have to do this. She thinks it's selfish."

"Is she wrong?"

The princess peered over to see Silas, who had unintentionally been eavesdropping nearby. She rounded to question her childhood friend, but Hinoka beat her to it.

"What business have you in this matter?"

"Forgive me your majesties, but I am only going off what I know. Lady Aqua and I have bonded well over these last few months and while I know that it may sound biased of me to take her side here, I see why she may feel this way."

Kamui stepped forward with pleading eyes.

"By gods Silas please tell me. What is it that has her so mad about all this? I am helping my people!"

"No you have diminished you worth."

Everyone gave the silver haired boy a quizzical look though Leon eventually gave his own "ah" of realization.

"I see where you are going with this. It is because Kamui put other's well being over her own. How could I have missed that?"

Silas nodded his affirmation to Leon while everyone besides Kamui seemed to suddenly understand.

The princess frowned.

"Why should putting the needs of my people anger anyone?"

Silas smiled sadly as though hearing those words had physically pained him.

"My lady, you are selfless, loyal, true to your heart, and well beyond wise. Though in this case I must admit you are missing the point completely. Aqua is not mad at you for wanting to master this dangerous talent, but you brushed off her's and everyone else's worry like it was nothing. You said that hurting yourself was more important than the clear worry you were causing her."

The answer slowly registered within Kamui's mind as she moved to rub at her temples to ease the growing tension there. Aqua had been scared for her and she had said directly to her face that her life had no meaning. That if she were to hurt herself that no one would care.

She had acted as though Aqua's opinion meant nothing to her.

Before the princess could rush to go try and apologize to her girlfriend a sudden cry drew away everyone's attention.

One of the guards began to shout for help as all of the royal family drew their weapons.

Sakura and Elise ran out, both with noticeable cuts and dirt covering their clothing.

"SAKURA! ELISE!"

Hinoka and Marx reached the two first and began to question what had happened to them. Elise looked close to tears as she pointed at a large hooded figure who was walking into the courtyard with Aqua. They had a rather obvious knife pointed directly at the hysterical blue haired girl's neck.

Time itself seemed to slow.

"Lower your weapons. Now!"

The voice was distinctly female, though the distorted static ran through it almost as though they were speaking from far beyond the courtyard. It chilled the royal family to the bone, like nails scratching along a rusted sheet of metal.

Never the less all of them obeyed and dropped their weapons. Kamui's face was filled with more despair than any of them had ever seen.

"RELEASE HER!"

Aqua appeared to be unharmed, but her eyes were filled with fear as the figure drew their blade closer to her neck.

"She's my chip to play here princess. I don't think you're in any position to argue."

Marx moved to push Elise and Sakura behind him.

From the corners of the courtyard Flora could be seen holding two ice daggers while Joker silently calculated the most subtle way of jumping in front of Kamui without startling the armed stranger.

Ryouma spoke first.

"What do you want?"

"...I want you all to kneel...I WANT justice!"

Marx narrowed his eyes and took a threatening step forward.

The hooded figure yanked Aqua closer as a nasty form as black magic began to filter out from beneath their robe.

"You all ruined everything! I will not leave this place until I am given retribution! A LIFE FOR A LIFE!"

Before anyone could say a word, Kamui's entire body suddenly sparked to life with purple and black smoke. Her bones did not creak, but rather effortlessly slid into place as a bright light caused all of the royal family to step away.

What once stood in Kamui's place was now the dragon of legends.

The Nohr siblings seemed to blanch at the beast's form, but the Hoshido half was immediately on the defensive. Having already met the beast's form, each was ready to rush for their weapons.

However the moment Kamui stepped forward, the hooded figure released Aqua and dropped their knife.

A guard moved to rush the assailant, but the second they were touched the cloak collapsed into nothing.

She were gone.

Aqua smiled at the confused looks being passed onto her by the royal family.

"I should thank you all for being so worried about my well being. Sakura, Elise, thank you both very much for your help."

The two gave Aqua knowing smiles in return. Finally the blue haired girl turned her gaze upwards towards Kamui, who now seemed to be retreating back.

She seemed somewhat aware of the sudden situation.

"Love, it's okay. See? I'm fine."

The dragon appeared frantic as it edged away from the waters beginning to dance slowly around Aqua's hands. Despite this the the dancer continued to move closer.

Her voice soft and filled with comfort. Just like when back in Hoshido.

"You are the ocean's gray waves. Destined to seek, life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change. Flowing like time, that filters through the tide~.

The water, along with the soothing melody, began to ease the dragon retreat. Instead Kamui began to edge closer towards the outstretched hand being offered.

Her calm and timid attitude contrasted greatly against the raging ball of anger that had laid waste to Hoshido last year.

"It's okay. You're okay Kamui..."

The moment Aqua's hand touched the base of the dragon's head, a light once again blinded all of the courtyard's occupants.

When their eyes readjusted, Kamui, no longer in dragon form, was kneeling on the ground. Clutching Aqua in a tight embrace.

"Shhhh don't cry. It's alright."

"I t-thought I was going to l-lose you...I'm s-so sorry-"

"It's okay. See? I'm perfectly safe."

"Don't EVER s-scare me like that again. You stupid stupid stupid idiot! Don't ever do that again!"

Aqua gently leaned down to cup her girlfriend's tears stained face, before smiling and placing a loving kiss on her worried brow.

"Always the charmer. First you worry then find the time to call ME the idiot."

Elise suddenly burst forward and began to lightly punch Kamui in the arm. Her voice was full of chastisement.

"Sister! Be nice! It was Aqua's idea that got you to finally change without hurting yourself!"

Hinoka peered directly down at Aqua with wide eyes.

"You planned that?!"

"Of course I did. Seeing Kamui hurt herself every day wasn't exactly an ideal routine."

Takumi walked up next. A look of puzzling inquires clearly seen on his face.

"How though?"

"I asked Sakura, Elise, and Felicia to help me. Felicia allowed Elise to put a spell on her that would allow her to dissipate into black smoke once Kamui had successfully changed. Then we made it so that Kamui would think someone was attacking and had taken me hostage."

From across the yard Flora's shouting could be heard. It appeared that some time during the two lovers reunion Felicia had sneaked back out to watch the fruits of her fine showmanship.

"YOU WERE IN THE ROBE?!"

"I- I was trying to help Lady Kamui!"

Flora was suddenly approaching her nervous looking sister with a frightening speed.

"By what?! Getting yourself killed?! What if someone had attacked! Joker and I were seconds away from castrating you?!"

Felicia had enough good sense to rush back inside as Flora began to whack at her head in punishment.

Camilla decided to let the two servants work out their own squabble while she and everyone else as she assisted to young couple back onto their feet. Kamui was reluctant to let go of Aqua's hand.

"My my how clever. How did you know dear Kamui wouldn't lose control at the sight of you in danger?"

A sheepish blush began to form on Aqua's face.

"I didn't honestly. I was hoping for the best, but prepared for the worst. But now that she has enough of an idea over what she needs to think of in order to transform, perhaps it worked out for the best."

Leon nodded as he made a quick note of something in his tomb.

"Of course it's not just rage that can trigger the dragon's vein. Protectiveness or desperation can force a less aggressive reaction because of the mentality used when activating the change. When the attack had occurred in Hoshido, the emotion that was most focused on was revenge. Now though if Kamui were to channel in a sense of defensiveness her alteration would remain stable."

Aqua nodded with a smile.

"Exactly. I would have asked you all to help, but I assumed more natural reactions would be more believable."

Kamui used her free hand to wipe away the left over tears in her eyes.

"The thought of losing you without ever having said I'm sorry...Aqua I should have never upset you like I did, I promise it'll never happen again."

"Do not make promises neither of us can keep. We will both make mistakes, that's what love is. I shouldn't have reacted as harshly as I did or tricked you, so I too apologize. Now we know what to work on, okay?"

"Okay."

The two stared at each other for what felt like lifetimes until Ryouma finally cleared his throat.

"While I still think we should still practice more before the cultural festival...perhaps you both have earned the night off. Go on, we will clean up and make sure Felicia is still in one piece."

Kamui smiled graciously before tugging on Aqua's hand to lead her back inside.

They had a lot of lost time being ridiculously in love to make up for after all.


End file.
